


your memory in my pocket

by CaptainRivaini



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Parallels sure do suck Scoob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/pseuds/CaptainRivaini
Summary: Widowmaker visits Gérard's grave during Christmas. For the first time ever she doesn't find herself alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, first OW fic. Probably shows. Rip me a new one with some crit, lads. Or if not that, kudos and comments are always always appreciated.

Annecy was always beautiful during the wintertime.  
  


It suffered from a beauty that never withered no matter the location you found yourself in. Even the cemetery had an unearthly look about it, as though it belonged to another world with its single old oak tree re-enacting a scarecrow and green and red bauble lights wrapped around the trunk. The snow that pelted from the skies above whirled through the gaps the bare branches left and the sound of the whistling wind thundered throughout the place.  
  


It was here where Widowmaker found Gérard Lacroix. A thick sheet of snow blanketing the head of his stone.  
  


For a moment she remembered distinctly the complaint of dandruff on a pillowcase and the sound of laughter before like a shot it was gone and she was left alone, unable to fight back the scoff of annoyance the memory had brought. It happened every time she visited, a single fleeting flicker of something and then it would vanish as though it had never happened at all.  
  


It was becoming more of a problem. One that Widowmaker knew she had no true intention of fixing.  
  


Everyone had their vices. Gabriel, Sombra…  
  


They would do right to let her have hers.  
  


She had a feeling Gérard would have understood, but it was only that – a feeling. That was all she was privy to, a feeling that rested heavy in her gut that told her that this was where she was supposed to be: among the dead with snow and lights that made the setting not seem as bleak as it truly was.  
  


The red rose she rested reverently at the base of his grave, her knees bent and pressed together to the point that Widowmaker remained crouched for a few moments, eyes unable to move from the engraving of her husband’s name.  
  


“Bonjour,” she greeted and felt the woman she had once been shake with an adoration that made her cringe and straighten. She took a step back and fisted the thin material of her blouse until she felt as though she could breathe enough to try again. She bent at the knees and slowly ran her fingers over the indents of ‘Lacroix’ until it almost felt as though she was caressing Gérard’s face like she had many times before.  
  


Widowmaker shivered and this time, when a rush of a past love came rushing to mind, she simply allowed it with a heavy sigh.  
  


“Thought you never got cold?”  
  


Widowmaker, despite her best efforts to remain as unaffected as possible, snapped her gaze from the stone to stare icily at the intruder from over her shoulder.  
  


Sombra grinned sheepishly back. “Hey spider.”  
  


“Your timing, as always, is impeccable.”  
  


“Yeowch, that was almost as cold as this place.” Sombra laughed, loud enough that the pigeons that had been pecking at the baubles on the oak instantly flew away with a loud cawing noise. That at least made Sombra pause in speaking.  
  


_‘A small mercy.’_   Widowmaker thought.  
  


“Did they send you?” She didn’t bother to mention who.  
  


Sombra shook her head and dug her hands deep into her coat pockets. “Thought you might want company. Or, you know, a coat maybe?”  
  


Widowmaker laughed. There were few things in this world that shocked her but Sombra was one of them, especially in moments like these where the strict line of personal and business did not seem as clear as it once had.  
  


“I’m serious Blue, you’re making me cold just looking at you.”  
  


It was only then Widowmaker looked down at herself to see she had been collecting the dregs of snow and ice the wind had carried towards her. It was fitting for both her and him to be together like this, covered in snow and not caring, too wrapped up in one another to notice the cold. Or on her part anyhow. He had always teased for not wearing anything appropriate during the winter months, she had been the reason she had always worn two jumpers underneath his coat. He had never complained when walking together through the cobbled, icy streets of Annecy she had teased his arms from his parka and shoved her arms inside instead.  
  


She shivered. Again it was not from the cold.  
  


A loud tut from behind her reminded her she was no longer alone. She straightened and turned away from Gérard, already feeling lighter at no longer seeing a name that felt heavier each time she looked at it. Surprisingly looking at Sombra didn’t seem easier but she reasoned it was a necessary evil. They did work together after all, it was natural to feel somewhat at unease, especially considering their line of work. Only sometimes she wondered why it never felt the same with Gabriel.    
  


Sombra stopped beside her. Widowmaker watched as the hacker’s purple eyes fixed on Gérard’s stone and hardened.  
  


“I have a grave somewhere too, you know?”  
  


Widowmaker remained silent.   
  


“It’s not as nice as this one. I think it has spray on it from some of the rebels back in Mexico, or it was destroyed. I can’t really remember, it’s been a fucking long time since I’ve even gone to—“  
  


“You’re talkative today,” Widowmaker interrupted. She didn’t look at the hacker when her gaze snapped towards her but continued to look out at the frozen lake of Annecy a few miles away from the cemetery.  He and Amelie had rowed their boat on the water on Sunday mornings, her feet in his lap while he paddled away with a smile as bright as diamonds. If she closed her eyes she could almost feel the sun on her face and hear his laughter.  
  


“I’m always talkative, azul.”  
  


“Oui,” Widowmaker acknowledged, “but not about yourself.”  
  


Sombra shrugged and wrapped her scarf tighter around her mouth and nose. “There’s my present for you, a little bit about the most infamous hacker to ever grace this earth…” Sombra turned and their eyes met and remained still. “ _Sombra_.”  
  


Widowmaker snorted. “How giving of you, cheri.”  
  


“That’s me, a giver.” Sombra said and kicked at the snow with a chuckle. Awkward was a new look on her that Widowmaker already found herself watching closely.  
  


“I was not much of a present giver in my past life.” She was surprised that she admitted it and to Sombra of all people. “You’ll have to forgive me not returning the favour.”  
  


Sombra grinned and before Widowmaker could stop her the hacker leaned over and nudged her gently in the side. “Eh, I think I’ve got something! Why don’t you join me and Gabe? I’ve managed to peer pressure him into going out for a drink later on, want to come with?”  
  


Widowmaker glanced at the stone from over her shoulder. She lingered only briefly but it felt like centuries before she turned back and shook her head, watching Sombra’s face fall with only a small feeling of disquiet.  
  


“Not this year. I’ve…” She pictured his dark hair, blue eyes and his high cheekbones. “I would like to be alone.”  
  


Sombra’s lips thinned into a grimace and she shook her head. “It’s the holidays, arana.”  
  


“Gabriel will keep you company. You’ll be fine.”  
  


“I wasn’t talking about me.”  
  


Widowmaker smiled until the movement hurt. “I will report back to Talon soon, you have no need to be concerned about me or the consequences of me coming here.”  
  


Sombra looked as though she was going to protest but moments later she merely sighed and let out a huff that sent a white cloud from her lips. She looked familiar to a pouting child and it made Widowmaker feel satisfied at the thought of frustrating the hacker even a small amount.  
  


The hacker in question crossed her arms and let out a loud defeated noise. “Alright, you win. But seriously, steal a coat while you’re here, will ya?” Sombra paused from exiting right beside the oak, suddenly still. “Or…”  
  


Before Widowmaker could say anything the hacker had strode back over to her, a determined look in her eyes. It was when she started to unbuckle the straps of her coat did she realize what Sombra was up to, but by then her protests were too late and the hacker held her coat out to her, a grin on her face.  
  


“C’mon, don’t say I don’t treat you.”  
  


For the first time in years Widowmaker found herself tongue-tied. The thought of spluttering and ultimately messing up her words seemed preposterous to her and yet…  
  


“It is too small for me.”  
  


“So you’ll have to get some knee-warmers or something. Just take it before I regret it and take it back because fuck, it _is_ freezing out here.”  
  


Widowmaker stared down at the hand that was offered to her. For some reason or other the thought of taking it felt wrong – but lately all her feelings felt wrong, like someone had reached inside of her and jumbled her up until she was exhausted and the desire to sleep to stem the tide was so strong it overwhelmed her.  
  


She felt the desire now and inhaled heavily through her nose to fight it.  
  


When she finally reached over she could feel the fading warmth of Sombra’s hand and quickly pulled away; the hacker’s coat in between her fingers.  
  


Widowmaker turned her face away and exhaled noisily, her brows pinched together and her cheeks severe with a tautness that she put down to the cold she couldn’t feel.  
  


When she looked back she could see that Sombra was retreating out of the cemetery’s exit. She only turned to look back to throw a wink and a two finger salute her way – the goodbye Sombra usually sent out. She followed Sombra’s back until the hacker turned the corner away from the cemetery to follow the path back to town. Only when the hacker left did Widowmaker feel calm.  
  


The coat still hung from her fingers when she turned back to stare at the stone. It was a thin, flimsy thing and it would have made Gérard laugh and tease her at the poor choice in such fervent weather.  
  


“Sombra…” She uttered, pulling her arms into the sleeves as best she could and ignored the instinct to chuckle where they exposed her wrists by a few inches. She saved them as best as she could by stuffing them into the coat’s pockets, a small help considering the hacker’s pockets seemed to be full of something that Widowmaker guessed was the sweet wrappers Sombra never seemed to throw away.  
  


She glanced up at the sky and closed her eyes. Typical Sombra.  
  


It would be time to go soon and if there was one thing that would not be taken from her it would be these memories.  
  


She would recall them for a few moments more.  
  


Maybe next year, if there was a next year, she would take up Sombra’s offer and make some new ones.  
  


Gérard would understand. He always had.

 

 

 


End file.
